Broken Inside
by SamXDanny
Summary: Sam's life is falling apart after Grandma Manson dies. He parents split and her dad gets drunk. She won't talk to anybody. Even Danny. But will Danny save the day in a different way? Better than it sounds. After PP! DXS! Rated T just in case
1. The Terrible News

**Ok! Here's my new story "Broken Inside" Hope you like it! This came up to my mind recently at night and I thought it was good! Enjoy! (This is after Phantom Planet)**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

It was a Friday morning and I just woke up. I want to just be happy today and spend the weekend with my boyfriend Danny, and my best friend Tucker. I got up, with a smile on my face, took a shower, got dressed, and got ready for school. I walked down to see my Mom and my Dad. Gloomy as ever.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried. They were NEVER gloomy.

"NOTHING!" My dad yelled. "J-just go to s-school! We will talk about it after you come home." Something's up. But I didn't protest. Just put on a happy face.

"Okay." I said and headed out the door. I reached the bus stop and I found Tucker in his PDA.

"Whatcha' doing?" I whispered in his ear. He jumped.

"AH!- oh really funny Sam," Tucker complained. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" I giggled.

"So where's Danny?" I asked.

"Getting chased by fan girls and paparazzi." Tucker replied.

"Oh." I said not really sure what else to say. Just then Tucker became intangible and so did I. We were then slipping through the sidewalk and now underground.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Danny apologized. "Fan girls and paparazzi."

"Its okay. Now can we go to school? It smells down here." Tucker complained and me and Danny chuckled and we flew to school still invisible. We reached the school and Danny put us down. I still had that smile on my face.

"Are you okay Sam? You look kind of…. Happy." Danny noted.

"Well it's the weekend. So that means You, me, and Tucker are going to finally hang out together. I just can't wait!" I said with excitement. Danny smiled. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and we opened the doors. I really just can't wait until the weekend.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was lunch time and Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat at their usual table. And Sam then felt something was wrong. Danny noticed.

"Sam, you okay?" Danny asked a little worried and put his arm around Sam's waist.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm okay. I guess." Sam replied.

"Are you sure? You were happy and cheerily all morning, now you're acting like something bad happened." Danny admitted.

"Really Danny, I'm fine. If I wasn't I would tell you." Sam said and turned to her salad and started eating it again.

"Okay." Danny said curiously as he turned back to his food. He knew something was wrong with Sam and he was going to find out.

* * *

When Sam got home she forgot about the incident at lunch. She was back like she was this morning. She closed the door behind her.

"Mom! Dad! Grandma! I'm home!" She yelled. Her Mom and dad came down the stairs with big, red, puffy eyes. They had dry tears on their faces. _'Something's wrong.' _Sam thought.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on here? Where's Grandma?" Sam asked and they winced at the name 'Grandma.'

"Follow us sweetie. We need to talk about _her._" Pamela said and dared not to say Grandma Manson. Jeremy and Sam followed her into the dining room. They all sat down.

"Well? What's wrong?" Sam asked worried as ever. "WHERE'S GRANDMA?"

"Well honey, you see Grandma is not coming back. She won't wake up. Ever. Again." Jeremy explained as he burst into tears.

"W-what? Grandma is…." Sam trailed off. She said the word in a whisper "Dead?" Pamela and Jeremy nodded. Sam had tears in her eyes and ran to her room and slammed the door. Leaving two crying parents.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I slammed the door behind me. _'Why me? Why did my only family member who understands me have to die? I don't deserve it! What did I do? I did nothing! Nothing at all! I just wanted to be happy today. And this is what I get? My grandma dying? Why? WHY MEEEE?' _I thought. I was now on my bed, curled up in a ball, still sitting up, and crying into my knees. There was a knock on my door. _'Oh no!' _I thought. _'I invited Danny and Tucker over for a movie! Oh crud!' _I didn't think I would look like I was crying so I opened the door. It was Danny and Tucker.

"Hey guys!" I greeted and I sniffled a little.

"Hey Sa- what's wrong? Were you crying?" Danny asked a little worried and angry at the same time.

"Yeah were you?" Tucker asked.

"Uh…. Yeah… I was. Come in… a-and I'll e-explain." I chocked out. They looked worried and curious and they went in my room.

"Well you see, this morning, which I didn't know until an hour ago, m-my g-grandma d-died." I explained. Tucker and Danny went wide eyed and were almost in tears.

"W-which o-one?" Tucker chocked out.

"Grandma Manson. _The _grandma Manson. The one who understands me." I replied. Danny hugged me and I cried into his chest.

"It's okay, Sam. It's okay," Danny comforted me. "It's all going to be okay." Danny was holding back his tears, I can guess. Tucker was on the floor, crying like a baby. I wouldn't blame him. Grandma Manson did so much to us, she was like one of our best friends. Its just so hard not to cry when a family member dies. Even if the one was always by your side.

"Now, wanna watch a movie? To make you feel better?" Danny asked wiping one of my tears. I nodded and Me, Tucker, and Danny went to my basement and watched a movie. Somehow, I feel that I'm just broken inside.

* * *

**Okay! Is it sad? Well it's not over yet! What is Sam going to be like now she knows the news? Is everything going to go back to normal? Or will Sam be more miserable? Find out in Chapter 2: The Funeral.**


	2. The Funeral

**Ok! Here is chapter 2! Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

It been days since Grandma Manson died and now it was time to bury her. In the pass years, I always knew Grandma wasn't going to be by my side. But I never thought it would be so soon. I went in my closet and got dressed for the funeral. I was wearing a black dress and black shoes. Also, black lipstick. I was to depressed to wear purple or any other colors. I heard a knock on the door. It was Danny and Tucker.

"Come in!" I yelled so they could here me. Then Danny and Tucker walked through the door.

"Hey Sam." Danny and Tucker said in unison. Danny was wearing a black tux with a black tie. Tucker had a dark blue almost black tux with a black tie. And They both had black shoes.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine. Just really sad." I replied a little gloomy. Then I heard a voice come from downstairs.

"Sammy-kins and her friends, its time to go!" My Mom said from downstairs.

"Okay, we'll be right there!" I yelled back. "Let's go." We then went downstairs and my nightmare began.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Mansons, Fentons, Foleys, and other people related to Grandma Manson or knew her came to the funeral. Sam always was by Danny's side at all times. She was afraid that if she left him, he would be gone forever. Danny understood. So he stayed by her side protecting her at all times. A lady came up to Sam.

"Hi, my name is Margret." The lady greeted. "I just wanted to say sorry for your loss. She was a very good friend of mine. But she's in a better place now. She's free from her misery." Sam nodded and Margret smiled. They hugged and Margret walked away.

"She was nice," Danny said.

"Yeah. I bet they were good friends." Sam said. They looked at each others eyes. They moved closer, and closer, and closer until their lips were about an inch apart, an announcement came on. And they broke apart and listened.

"People, who are here for Grandma Manson, please take a seat in the church, thank you." The guy said. **(A/N: Sorry I never been to a funeral before so I don't know what they do so I will just make things up) **Danny, Sam, and Tucker took a seat next to each other with Sam in the middle and Danny on the edge. Both were holding Sam's hands.

"We will announcing today about Ida Manson's death…." The priest trailed on. **(A/n: I'm going to skip to where they're outside and saying speeches. Everyone went except Sam.)**

"Alright. Anyone else want to make a speech before we bury her forever?" The priest asked. Sam stood up.

"I-I do." Sam choked out.

"Well then, the stage is all yours." The priest said as he got out of the way for Sam to make her way through. He stood in front of everyone. In front of Grandma Ida Manson's grave. She turned to face the crowd.

"Hi, I like to say a few words about my grandma," Sam started. "She was the best grandma I ever had. She understood me. She understood why I became a goth and an Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian. She was the one who made me think different was okay. Different was unique. She was the one who accepted me for who I am. She was like my best friend. I loved her. I still love her. And I know she loves me back." She finished and looked up at the sky. She smiled to herself. Knowing that her grandma was safe. She then sat back down next to Danny.

"Thank you Sam." The priest said. "Anyone else? No? Well let's put her in!" The box **(Sorry forgot what it was called Dx) **then started to go underground. Everyone who loved her started having tears in her eyes. Sam was crying into Danny's chest. Danny was comforting her the whole time. HE even had tears in his eyes. Remembering so much about Sam's Grandma. Remembering how much fun it was being around her as a little kid. When him, Sam, and Tucker had sleepovers at Sam's house, her parents would be at a trip to a state and Grandma Manson had to watch over them. But Ida didn't care. She loved hanging around with the kids. It was finally then that you couldn't see the box where her body lied and was now covered underground.

"Well everybody. That's it for now. Visit sometime if you like. Flowers go here." The priest said and pointed to the grave that said "Ida Marry Manson. A Daughter, Sister, Mother, Aunt, and Grandmother.

1920-2012" Sam put Ida Manson's favorite kind of flowers. She then whispered to herself.

"I love you Grandma. I love you." She then walked to Danny and they walked to the Manson's limo. All Sam did was being gloomy and being depressed. But way down in her heart, she was happy that her Grandmother was safe and happy.

* * *

**Somewhere in the ghost zone.**

"Got everything you need Skulker?" Ember asked.

"Yep! And the ghost boy will be gone for good!" He said as Ember and him did their evil laugh. They were finally going to capture Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Drama coming next chapter! Well will Skulker capture Danny? Is Sam going to get over her sadness? Find out in Chapter 3!**


	3. More Terrible News

**Lol. I got so many Story Alerts for this story! And 7 Reviews! Well, don't mind if I do continue this story! You guys are awesome! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

The next day was a Monday. '_Super. Just what I need.' _I thought sarcastically. I woke up, got dressed, and went downstairs. Still depressed and gloomy, not even bothering to eat or say hi to my parents.

"Hi sweetie. We got news to tell you when you get home. Okay?" My Mom said.

"Great. News. I wonder how bad it will be." I said sarcastically. I hate hearing any kind of news now since I had that kind of news on Friday. I went out the door and Danny and Tucker were there.

"Hey Sam. How are you feeling?" Danny asked.

"I'm still depressed. Without her, I'm ruined." I replied putting my face into my hands. Danny came over and put an arm around me.

"Don't cry Sam. She's in a better place. She wants you to be happy. Everyone wants you to be happy." Danny whispered in my ear. I looked up at him.

"I know. Its just that its so hard!" I admitted.

"I know. But you're gonna get over it, I promise." Danny promised. I smiled. Tucker interrupted our moment.

"Uh, guys? Sorry to interrupt your little 'moment' but uh, we gotta go." Tucker said and I sighed. Danny took us by our hands and flew us to school. Or should I say, _Your worst nightmare! _Since Friday, EVERYTHING is a nightmare. Even me.

* * *

Everyone kept staring at me. They know the news. Paulina kept smiling at me knowing I was miserable. Well Paulina, I am. I hope your happy. Paulina is mean and a witch. But I never thought Paulina was THIS mean after today.

So today at lunch, Danny, Tucker, and I were sitting at our normal table. Paulina and Dash came up to us.

"Hey Danny, Mayor Foley! Manson." Dash and Paulina said in unison.

"What do you want?" I asked not really caring.

"Hey Danny and Tucker," Dash said ignoring my question. "Wanna sit with us?"

"Yeah! And Danny, why won't you dump the goth freak and be with me! At least I have a Grandma!" Paulina admitted. I gasped. Everyone gasped. Even Dash. Danny then stood up.

"Really Paulina? Why did you have to say that? You think I would go out with some shallow girl who cares about no one but herself? And what you just said there was HARSH! I don't even wanna be friends with you! No one will ever love you Paulina cause you're a shallow little witch girl, who is popular cause of your looks and is a rich snobby brat! Get lost you slut!" Danny defended. I must be dreaming. But I wasn't. Danny actually said that. Paulina ran away crying.

"Wow Danny. Nice job!" Dash said. "Sorry about that Sam, I really take that back."

"Its c-cool." I said. Still upset about what Paulina said. Everyone cheered for Danny. Danny then came over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry about Paulina, Sam. I won't let that happen again." Danny promised.

"I know. Thank you so much. You're the best boyfriend ever. I'm so happy I have you." I whispered and he heard. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I am so lucky I have Danny. If I didn't, I think I would have died by now.

* * *

When I got home from the drama day at school, Mom and Dad came to me and we sat in the dining room.

"Sweetie, me and your father are getting divorced." My Mom said.

"What? Why?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, we just don't get along. Relationships happen like that. We enjoyed our life together but now, I think its time to just move on." My Dad said. I didn't believe this. First my grandma, now my parents are getting divorced? Why? Did I do something wrong?

"Sweetie, I will be out of the house and moving to Florida. While you, and your Dad stay here. You will only visit me in the summer when you don't have school. I'll visit on holidays. Okay?" My Mom said. I nodded. "During the months of the divorce papers, your Dad and I will be in different places. I will be at my friend's house. Your Dad will stay here with you. Clear?" I nodded. I ran to my room and shout the door.

* * *

I couldn't believe this. When was I going to be happy? When will I get over the pain? Everywhere I look I'm making someone miserable. I started to cry. Just then I heard a tap on my window. I got up and let Danny in.

"Hey Sam. Still sad?" Danny asked.

"Well yeah but not about today. I just got more terrible news." I replied.

"Well what's the news?" Danny asked curiously. I sniffled.

"My parents…" I trailed on. "Are getting divorced." Danny came to me and hugged me. I hugged back.

"I'm sorry Sam. I really am." Danny whispered.

"I know you are. I know."

We talked for a while until it was midnight. Danny said he had to go.

"Don't leave." I said.

"Sam, I have to. My parents are going to get worried sick!" Danny said. I sighed.

"Its just, whenever you leave, I always think I'm not going to see you again." I admitted. Danny came over to me and hugged me.

"Its okay Sam. I'll be fine. I promise." Danny said. I smiled. I haven't smiled in a long time. Danny smiled back. We then kissed. Fireworks exploded in the background and birds were singing. We broke apart.

"Are you going to be okay?" Danny asked as we put our foreheads on each others.

"Yeah, I think so." I said. He smiled. I smiled back. He then gave a kiss on my cheek and he was off. He was going to be okay. He can do it.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Skulker and Ember watched the ghost boy fly out of the Monson's Mansion. They were going to attack him and capture him.

"Okay. Cool with the plan?" Ember asked.

"Yep. When the ghost boy goes to sleep, we will capture him in this ghost proof net and bring him to my island. We will finally capture him and put him in my collection!" Skulker said. He was going to capture the ghost boy. This time he won't escape and no one will save him. He got him where he wanted him Once. And. For. All.

* * *

**Oh no. This is not good. Will they actually kidnap Danny? How will Sam react to this? Will she and Tucker save him if he does get captured? Or will they not notice? Find out in Chapter 4!**


	4. Danny gets Kidnapped!

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm busy. But school ends on June 21****st**** so that means more stories and faster updating! Well enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Danny went up to his room and shut the door. He was exhausted from the day he had. So he got in his pajamas and went to bed.

An hour later Skulker and Ember went into his room.

"Okay. Ready?" Ember asked.

"Ready-" Skulker was cut off when Danny's parents burst into the door. It woke Danny.

"Freeze ghost!" Jack said holding an ecto gun.

"Stay away from our boy!" Maddie yelled.

"How about you?" Skulker asked/yelled as he shot ecto plasm at her. Then at Jack. They were stuck to the wall.

"Stay away from them Skulker!" Danny said as he transformed into Danny Phantom and shot a ghost ray at him. Then he shot one at Ember.

"Not happening dipstick. Its time to come with us!" Ember said as she hit him across the room. Jazz came running in.

"Stay away from him!" Jazz yelled as she blasted her with an ecto ray. Ember dodged.

"Skulker, get her." Ember commanded and Skulker used ecto plasm on her. She got strapped on the wall next to her parents.

"Its time ghost boy! You're a much more viable prize!" Skulker said as he caught Danny in the ghost proof net. "Let's go!" After that, they were gone. Maddie, Jazz, and Jack fell to the floor.

"Oh no! We gotta save Danny!" Jazz said.

"But How?" Maddie and Jack asked in unison.

"Well all of us, including Sam and Tucker, will take the Spector Speeder and look for Danny in the ghost zone tomorrow!" Jazz explained and then yawned.

"Good plan Jazzy-pants! We'll find Danny tomorrow!" Jack said as they went back to bed.

* * *

The next day was a Tuesday morning. And Jazz and her parents were downstairs getting ready.

"Okay. I'll call Sam and Tucker and we'll be ready to go." Jazz said as she called Tucker.

"_Hello?" _Tucker asked.

"Hey Tucker, its me Jazz."

"_Oh hey Jazz, what's up?" _

"Look, Danny has been kidnapped by Skulker and you and Sam need to help my parents and I to get him back!" Jazz explained.

"_Oh My God! Ok I'll be there! And I'll call Sam! Okay?" _

"Okay, thanks bye." Jazz said and hung up. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

At the Foley's house, Tucker picked up the phone and called Sam.

"_H-Hello?" _Sam asked.

"Hey Sam, its me Tucker. Uh, Jazz just called me and-" He was cut off by Sam.

"_Jazz? What does she want? Did something happen to Danny? Is he alright? What happened?"_

"Well Sam, Skulker kidnapped Danny and we need to save him!" Tucker explained.

"_W-What? Is he hurt? Is he okay? H-he's not d-" _Sam was cut off by Tucker.

"I don't know if he's hurt. Probably. And don't even finish the sentence! You're worrying TOO much!"

"_You're right! Okay let's go s-save h-him." _Sam choked out. She sounded like she was going to cry. They hung up. Tucker then got his stuff, and ran out the door.

* * *

When Sam put the phone down, she had tears in her eyes. _'He promised that he wouldn't get hurt! I thought he could do it! I feel like its all of my fault! Well it is. I'm the one who let him jinx it. I'm the reason why he has ghost powers and the reason why he gets hurt! This is all my fault!' _Sam then cried a little. But then she stopped.

"Okay no more crying." She whispered to herself. "Its time to save Danny!" She then walked out of the door. And when she comes back, she'll have her Danny.

* * *

Danny woke up on Skulker Island. He was in a cage. But he was alone.

"Ugh. How did he capture me?" Danny asked himself in a whisper. "Maybe because I'm stupid." Skulker the appeared.

"Ah, whelp, you're awake." Skulker said. "Like your new cage?"

"Zip it, Skulker. Can you let me go?" Danny asked as he tried to zap the bars of the cage.

"Yes, yes I _can._" Skulker replied. Danny then smiled. "But I won't. I _can _do that, but I refuse. You're going nowhere ghost boy!" Ember then appeared next to him.

"Yep! And there's no escaping! The cage is ghost proof so there's no way out." Ember explained.

"It took so long to get you Danny Phantom. So I'm not going to lose you! You're like gold!" Skulker added.

"Well, that will change because you forgotten that my family saw you take me. And my sister knows you so she knows that you took me into the ghost zone!" Danny admitted. Skulker grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out." Skulker said as he and Ember disappeared doing their evil laugh.

"Oh great." Danny said.

* * *

**Well did you like? Well will Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker find Danny? Or will Danny escape by himself? Also, how will Sam react during the search? Find out in Chapter 5!**


	5. Family to the rescue!

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I got writer's block. Well school ended on June 20****th**** so that means I'll update faster and make new stories! So enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sam and Tucker busted into the door. They had weapons and gear that they need to save Danny.

"Hey kids, just in time!" Jack said while holding a ecto blaster.

"Okay Jack, kids. Let's go save our Danny!" Maddie said as they went downstairs into the lab, and got into the Specter Speeder. Jack went in the driver's seat with Maddie next to him in the passenger's seat. While Tucker, Sam, and Jazz in the back.

"Okay! Let's go!" Jack said as he stepped on the gas petal and went into the ghost zone.

* * *

**With Danny…**

Danny was still in the cage and trying to find a way out.

"Oh, come on. There's gotta be a way to get out of this thing!" Danny whispered to himself. He was in human form and still can't get through. There was just one thing he didn't try…. His _ghostly wail._

"That's it!" Danny said as a light bulb went on in his head. He then stiffened and took a deep breath. But before he could let the ghostly wail out, Skulker and Ember appeared.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Danny." Skulker said. "You don't wanna do that!" He then showed a bomb in his cage. So if he did the ghostly wail, the cage would explode. **(A/n: Skulker stole it xD I'm so evil :3) **

"Darn it." Danny muttered. Skulker and Ember grinned. There was no way Danny could escape. Or so they thought…

* * *

**Sam's POV**

This is all my fault. If I didn't let him jinx it, we wouldn't be here right now. I would be at school, with Danny and Tucker, and just having a normal day. Everywhere I go, someone that I love is in danger. Well, not anymore. After Danny gets saved, I will never, ever come out of my house. Even if my life depended on it. I promise.

"Sam? Sam? SAM? SAM!" Tucker yelled interrupting my thoughts.

"W-what?" I asked water in my eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I-I'm f-fine." I stuttered.

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." I argued.

"Is this about Danny?" He asked. I didn't answer. He sighed. "Sam its not your fault." Then I started to snap and stood up.

"Yes it is, Tucker! I'm the one who let him jinx it! He said he won't get hurt! And now, he probably is! I'm the reason why he doesn't have a normal life! I'm the reason why he fights ghosts and almost dies because of me! Don't you see? If he didn't have ghost powers we wouldn't be here right now. We would be living our lives. No ghosts attacking Amity Park! Its all my fault!" I snapped. I then sat down and put my hands over my face and cried.

"No sweetie. Its not your fault." Maddie said.

"Yes it is and you know it." I said as I cried even more.

"Well, if Danny hated his powers, would he have gotten rid of them right now?" Jazz asked me.

"He did once. But he got his powers back by the ghosts." I said still crying.

"Well, after he saved the world, he didn't even bother saying that he wanted to get rid of them, right?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, but he began to become popular." I said still not believing about Danny liking his powers.

"Okay Sam, ENOUGH!" Tucker yelled. Everyone looked at Tucker. Even me. And the Specter Speeder stopped. "Danny LOVES his powers! He said to me that it's the best present he got from you! Okay so he gave up his powers ONCE! But that was for a reason and the reason was that there were new heroes in town and that the town didn't need Danny Phantom. But that was a wrong decision. He even told us that he regretted doing that! Sam, why would he have his powers for popularity? He still had his powers when he was Public Enemy number ONE! So stop denying that he doesn't like his powers because he DOES! He LOVES them! So now stop blaming yourself for this and let's go save him!" Tucker finished. Everyone's jaw dropped. Even mine. We never heard Tucker that angry. When my throat cleared, I began to speak.

"You're right, Tuck. I'm sorry." I said.

"Its okay," He said. "Well let's go!" Jack then stepped on the petal once again and we were off.

* * *

**Skulker's POV**

The ghost boy won't ever escape. And if his family comes along, they will fall into the trap and put in a human proof cage. And I'll have Phantom's foot at the edge of my bed! And so will the humans.

"Is everything the way as it was planned?" Ember asked.

"Yep! Its exactly the way it was planned." I replied and put on my evil grin.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Ugh. What have I done? Why didn't I just put Ember and Skulker into the thermos? Now Sam is probably freaking out right now. Wait! Oh no,… _Sam! _Last night I promised her that I wouldn't get hurt! Oh, this bad. This is really bad. I just hope that they're find me and things go back to normal.

* * *

**In the Specter Speeder**

**Normal POV**

The Fenton family and Sam and Tucker were in the Specter Speeder when they found Skulker Island.

"Danny's in there!" Sam, Jazz, and Tucker said in unison. Jack then landed on Skulker Island and everyone got out.

"Now all we need to do is find Danny!" Jack said. Just then Skulker and Ember appeared.

"Ah, trying to save the ghost boy huh?" Skulker said. "Well its not happening! Ember attack!" Ember then turned her guitar into control. Sam then blasted her with her wrist ray before Ember could do anything else and it flew her across the ghost zone. **(A/N: Some of you kinda doubt that but hey, it's a story. Anything could happen! :3) **

"Okay Skulker, enough of the games and let Danny go!" Sam yelled. Skulker laughed.

"Ah, Danny's little girlfriend is trying to help him. How cute. But girl, there's no way you can rescue him. There is no way out!" Skulker said. "Or if you get this key and get him out." Skulker then holded up the key.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and I will distract Skulker. Tucker and Jazz, find a way to get that key and save Danny!" Sam instructed and they nodded. Sam, Maddie, and Jack shot Skulker with weapons and ghost rays. Skulker was so distracted that he let go of the key. Jazz then picked it up, and ran towards Danny.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled. He sighed in relief as he saw a key in her hand.

"Don't worry little brother, we'll get you out." Jazz said as she opened the cage with the key. Danny ran out and transformed into Danny Phantom.

"Thanks Jazz!" Danny said as he flew towards Skulker.

"No problem little brother." Jazz whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile now Sam, Maddie, Tucker, and Jack were still distracting Skulker. Then a blast hit Skulker's back and he fell and was knocked out.

"Danny!" Maddie, Jack, Sam, and Tucker yelled in unison.

"You're okay!" Tucker said.

"Of course I am! Now let's get in the Specter Speeder and go!" Danny said and Jazz, Tucker, Maddie, and Jack went in the Specter Speeder. Sam just looked at Danny and Danny did the same.

"Sam I…" Danny said but was cut off as a pair of lips went on to his. Danny kissed back and soon they broke apart.

"I'm glad you're okay." Sam said as she put her forehead on his.

"Me too. But are you okay?" Danny asked. Sam didn't answer. She even didn't know if she was okay or not.

"We have to go." Sam replied as she went into the Specter Speeder. Danny then followed. Soon they were off and went back to their home. But Danny wanted to know if Sam was okay and was going to figure it out.

* * *

**Wow. This was a long chapter. Cool! Well it isn't the end. Its only the middle xD well will Danny figure out if Sam's okay? Will Sam keep her promise and stay in her house and never come out? Well find out in Chapter 6!**


	6. What's wrong with Sam?

**Okay. Sorry for the long wait. AGAIN. I got writer's block! (Every time I think of writer's block, I think of memory block o.O) Anyway, next week I'm going to basketball camp and won't take my laptop. I have to go to my grandma's and she doesn't want me to go on the computer. SO I'll update as soon as I can when I get home. Well for now, enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

It been a week since I been kidnapped by Skulker and Ember and my family rescued me. And a week since I saw Sam. Every time I try going to her house, Mr. Manson says she's busy and slams the door. Also, there is a ghost shield surrounding her house. She doesn't answer her phone, online messages, or texts. She hasn't been in school either! Something's up, and I'm going to find out!

"Danny? Danny? Hello? Are you there? DANNY!" Tucker yelled interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to go! Or we will be late to school!" Tucker reminded. I nodded and we were off to school.

It was lunch time and there was no sign of Sam.

"Tuck, I'm worried. What if Sam got kidnapped?" I said.

"Dude, Sam has a ghost shield surrounding her house! How would a ghost kidnap her?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know! Well I'm going to see her tonight. Something's up with her. And I'm going to find out!" I admitted.

"Dude I-" Tucker was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Come on let's go." I said and dragged Tucker to our class.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Ugh, I hate ignoring Danny and Tucker. Especially Danny. I just have to. I'm under depression and I don't want them to see me like this. They will have hurt in their eyes and I won't let Danny get hurt again. It's for the best.

"Sa-Samantha! Get…, Get down here…. NOW!" My drunk father yelled.

"Be right there!" I yelled back. My Dad gets drunk now and then since Mom left and Grandma died. He's under a lot of depression and thinks drinking will help. And now since he's drunk and doesn't know what he's doing, he beats me up. What a life.

I run downstairs and towards my dad. He looked like he WAS drunk and he looked mad.

"Ti-time for…, for you to ge-get a beaten Mi-missy!" My drunk father said. I nodded and he began to slap me. So I said it once and I'll say it again, what a _life!_

* * *

**Normal POV**

After school, Danny and Tucker went to Danny's house. They went upstairs and into Danny's room.

"So at lunch, did you want to say something when the bell rang?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I did." Tucker replied. "During when your family and Sam and I were in the Specter speeder to go find you, Sam had a break down."

"Go on." Danny said.

"She said that it was all her fault. The reason that you got kidnapped, get hurt by ghosts, and the reason you don't have a normal life you always wanted." Tucker said.

"Well did you say that I love my powers?" Danny asked.

"Yes I did." Tucker replied. "But she refused to believe it. She thinks that you still have your powers today because of the popularity."

"Well that's wrong. My powers are the greatest gift I ever had. And had from her!" Danny admitted.

"Try saying that to her." Tucker insisted. "I told her that and she didn't believe it. I also heard her whisper that she would never come out of her house because every time she does, she makes someone miserable or gets them hurt." Tucker added.

"That is so not true. I am going to have a big conversation with her tonight. There is no way I'm going to let her think that!" Danny said.

"Hey, I got to go. But good luck telling her that! Bye!" Tucker said as he ran out of his room.

"Bye." Danny said back.

* * *

Sam went into her room. She just got back from a beaten her Dad given her. She went into her bathroom and pulled out a first aid kit. She then fixed all the wounds and bruises that were on her body. But she only fixed the ones that she could see for now. She was too tired to fix the ones under her shirt and possibly more. When she was done she walked out of the bathroom and turned on her TV and sat on her bed.

"Stupid dad. He just has to get drunk and use his anger on me. And of coarse, I can't do anything about it." Sam said. The ghost shield was off this evening because her father went to bed early and Sam didn't care. Just then there was a knock on her window.

'_oh no.' _Sam thought. She pretended that she didn't here it and kept staring at the TV. There was another knock on her window and again, Sam ignored it. Danny then got irritated and fazed through the window. He then tapped on Sam's shoulder and transforming into Danny Fenton.

"Hi." Sam said softly. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Sam? Something wrong?" Danny asked.

"No." Sam lied.

"Sam, I know you're lying. What's up?" Danny asked as he sat next to Sam.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Sam said.

"Sam, I'm your boyfriend. You can tell me anything. Its alright." Danny assured.

Sam sighed. "Fine. Its just, I'm under depression and I don't want you or Tucker to see me like this! I could see hurt in your eyes and I can't hurt you any longer!" Sam admitted and put her face into her hands.

"Sam, whatever happened last week with Skulker and Ember, it isn't your fault." Danny said.

"Yes it is Danny! I'm the one who did this to you! I'm the one who made you half ghost! The one who made you have to fight ghosts, save the town, had to save the world from the disasteroid, being chased by fan girls and paparazzi, its all my fault!" Sam yelled but kept her voice down low so her dad couldn't here and landed her face into her pillow.

"Actually its my fault. I'm the one who walked into the portal in the first place! I'm the one who made the ghosts hate me! I'm the one who decided to save the world from the Disasteroid! Its my fault! Nothing that happened in my life is your fault!" Danny yelled back but loud enough just so only Sam could here. Sam sat up again and looked at Danny.

"Oh how about you blamed me for the three ghosts that kept attacking Paulina? How about the garage sale that was covered in ghost stuff? How about when I let the gorilla out and you had to fight Skulker? Hmm? Wanna say something to that?" Sam asked.

"Sam I thought we been over this!" Danny reminded.

"Yes we have but its still MY fault! I'm the reason why you lost your memory! I'm the reason why you had to waste your time doing a purple back gorilla research! And its technically my fault that you had to stop those three ghosts from killing Paulina! Its MY fault! This whole half ghost thing is MY fault! Don't you see? Its my fault!" Sam explained.

"But Sam-" Danny was cut off by Sam.

"But nothing. Just go, you're wasting your time again with the one who ruined your normal life." Sam said as tears formed in her eyes as she turned around, her back facing Danny.

"Sam…" Danny said softly.

"Just go!" Sam yelled but loud enough so only Danny could here.

Danny sighed. "Alright but I'll be back." He said as he transformed into Danny Phantom.

"Don't even bother." Sam said. Danny sighed again and flew out of the Mansion. When you couldn't see him, Sam began to cry. _'why did I go that'?' _Sam thought as she cried harder. But little did she know, Danny was thinking and doing the same thing.

* * *

**Poor Sam and Danny. Well again, it isn't the end. (Hey that rhymed!) Well what will happen? Will Sam come out of her house? Is Danny going to make Sam believe that he loves his powers and none of what happened to him is her fault? Find out in Chapter 7!**


	7. Class rings, Notes, and Misunderstanding

**I'm updating this story first because everyone is dying for me to continue! And I'M GUESSING that no one reads "Angels vs. Demons" And no its not DannyxOC. ARE YOU CRAZY? Look at my username! XD Anyway, Basketball camp is cancelled this week so more updating! Lucky you xD Well enjoy the chapter my loving fans! Love you!**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

The next day was a Wednesday morning. My Dad wants me to go to school tomorrow so I had a day off. I looked at the class ring Danny gave me after the Disasteriod incident. I then remembered of my Granma holding it when I came home that night…

FLASHBACK

_I walked into my room and closed the door. I sighed in happiness knowing Danny was finally mine. I put the class ring off my finger and got ready for bed. When I was finished, there was a knock on my door._

"_Come in!" I yelled. My Grandma then came in the door._

"_Hi sweetie, how you doing?" My grandma asked._

"_I'm fine Grandma." I replied. Just then my grandma spotted the ring._

"_Did Danny ask you out yet?" Grandma asked while holding the ring._

"_Yes grandma. He finally did." I replied. My grandma then hugged me._

"_FINALLY! ITS ABOUT TIME!" She yelled as she did a little dance on her scooter._

END OF FLASHBACK

I sighed. The ring had too much memories of my grandma that I could never get over my depression. I glanced at the clock and it was 6:45. School starts at 7:30. So I wrote a note, put on my shoes and jacket, took the ring and the note and I headed for the school.

* * *

When I got there, a few of the teacher's cars were here. So the school was opened. I opened the door and went inside. I tiptoed to Danny's locker and opened it. Knowing his lock numbers by heart. I then put the note and class ring inside his locker. I closed it and locked it and headed out the building.

'_I just hope he'll understand.' _I thought. Unfortunately, it doesn't always work that way.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Danny and Tucker were flying to school, avoiding fan girls and paparazzi. Again. They then landed in front of Casper High.

"So how did it go last night?" Tucker asked.

"Not so well as I planned." Danny replied while walking in Casper High. "We had a fight."

"Uh oh. Was it bad?" Tucker asked. Danny and Tucker got to Danny's locker and Danny opened it. Danny stood there in shock. His heart fell into a million of pieces. He saw the class ring. But no note.

"I'm guessing it was bad." Tucker guessed. Danny then took out the class ring. He held it in his hand. Tears started flooding Danny's eyes. He then clutched the ring in his hands and closed his eyes. Wishing that this was all a nightmare. But of coarse, it wasn't. He then put the ring in his pocket.

"Let's go." Danny growled as he got his books and shut his locker and dragged Tucker to their class. But unknown about the note that was hidden in his locker.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I wonder if Danny found out about the class ring in his locker. I wonder if he understands why I needed to do this. I wonder what he's gonna say tomorrow at school. Will he get mad? Will he understand? I sighed. I guess I have to find out till tomorrow.

"S-Samanth-Samantha! It-Its t-time for…. For you to g-get a b-beaten!" My drunk father said.

"Be right there!" I yelled back. I got up from my bed and went downstairs towards my dad. And the pain began.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I was at class but I couldn't listen. I was thinking about Sam. Did she want to break up? Why? Did I cross the line? All I said was that it wasn't her fault and it was mine! Well she thinks that I'm bad for her and that she ruined my normal life. I do not care if I don't have a normal life! All I care about is that I love her and that I care for her! My thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Fenton, I know that you saved the world but its not an excuse to not be paying attention!" Mr. Lancer said.

"Oh uh, Sorry Mr. Lancer! It won't happen again!" I said. Mr. Lancer just glared at me and started talking again. While my mind was only thinking about the one and only, _Sam._

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I limped in my room. My Dad been getting ruff on me lately. If he needs to get his anger out, why doesn't he use a punching bag instead of me? Does he think I'm a punching bag and names it Samantha? Ugh, I hate my dad now. I wish Mom stayed here instead of Dad even though she would want me to wear pink. I started wondering what Danny was thinking.

'_Did he think I wanted to break up with him? Did he read the note?' _I thought. I hope he read the note because if he didn't, he'll think I wanted to break up with him! Oh I just hope.

* * *

**Tucker's POV**

Lunch time arrived and me and Danny were sitting at our normal table. Danny looked heart broken.

"Dude, its okay." I confronted.

"No Tuck, its not. She is the love of my life!" Danny admitted. This was not Sam. She wanted Danny since she first met him! There's gotta be something more in that locker that Danny didn't see. Because there is no way Sam would dump Danny over one stupid fight.

"Um dude, I need to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Okay." Danny said softly. I stood up and went to the empty hallway. I went to Danny's locker and opened it. I knew the numbers by heart. I looked around in Danny's locker and found a note.

"Aha! This must be from Sam!" I whispered as I took it and unfolded it. It said:

"_Dear Danny,_

_You are probably wondering why I have given you the class ring back. First off; I AM NOT BREAKING UP WITH YOU! If I want to get over my depression, I need to get Grandma out of my head. I'll be in school tomorrow because my Dad wants me to. THIS DOESN'T MEAN I AM OVER MY DEPRESSION! It just means I'm forced to go to school. Please understand why you need to hold it. Only for a while 'kay? Then when I feel happy again, you can give it back to me. Please don't get mad! Just try to understand. I love you…._

_~Sam_

I knew it! Sam would never just throw Danny away! She gave the ring back for a reason! I got to give this note to Danny! But as I started to walk back to lunch, the bell rang. It scared me and I fell on a bottle that was on the floor and tripped. I let go of the note and the note fell in a wet water puddle that was from the bottle. When I picked it up, it was all wet and ripped up.

"Oh no!" I whispered. "How am I going explain this to Danny?"

* * *

**Haha. I'm so evil! So what will happen? Will Tucker explain about Sam giving the class ring back for a reason? Will Danny believe him? And what will happen when Sam comes back to school? Will Danny talk to Sam? Find out in Chapter 8!**


	8. Sam's Back in School

**Okay! I had like a BIG writer's block! Usually when I go to bed, I think of what will happen in future chapters, but I had none. So if this turns out short, don't get mad. Anyway, on Monday I have Basketball camp and I leaving to go to my grandma's because her house is closer to the camp. Also, I won't bring my laptop. So yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Danny and Tucker were walking down the sidewalk after school. Tucker was trying to convince Danny that Sam didn't hand him back the ring for them to break up. But Danny didn't believe it.

"Why don't you believe me?" Tucker complained.

"Because." Danny said.

"Because what?" Tucker asked.

"Because Sam wants to break up with me!" Danny yelled.

"No! That's not true! That's not Sam!" Tucker yelled back. Soon they reached Danny's house.

"Look Tuck, I need to go. But you know that Sam gave me the ring back 'cause she wants to break up with me. Like it or not, that's the truth. And believe me, I don't like it either." Danny said as he got to his front door.

"Just come to school tomorrow, okay?" Tucker said.

"Yep." Danny replied as he opened the door, and went inside, and slammed the door behind him. Tucker just sighed and went to his house.

* * *

**Next day..**

**Sam's POV**

Why am I so nervous? Well it been a week, almost two, since I went to school. I got out of my bed, took a shower, got dressed, and got my backpack and went downstairs. It was still a little too early so I sat at my kitchen table. My Dad was there reading a newspaper.

"Good morning." I said as I ate some toast.

"Morning." My Dad said. He wasn't drunk at the point but his hair and clothes were a mess. So that means that he can't think straight and doesn't know he's doing. So he went over to me and slapped me.

"Ow." I said as I rubbed my arm.

"You go and march outside that house so you go to school!" Dad yelled.

"But-" I was cut off by my Dad.

"No buts! Now GO!" He yelled as he punched my arm. A bruise was marked and then I grabbed my backpack and went outside the door. There was a bruise on my cheek too. But I didn't care. Who would care anyways? I then started walking down the street to begin the worst day of my life.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Danny and Tucker were flying to school. They kept quiet. They didn't even speak. Danny was to busy thinking about what happened yesterday. Tucker was thinking about what will happen today because Sam would be here. Unknown to them, Sam was already at Casper High waiting for the teachers to let them in. Danny then saw Casper High and set Tucker down and changed into his normal self.

"Here we are." Danny finally said.

"Yep. Here we are." Tucker repeated. But before they walked up to go to the doors and can see Sam, the teachers let the students in. Sam was not seen in the crowd. So Danny and Tucker walked into the building. Danny unknown about Sam being here. But to make it worse, Danny and Sam's locker were next to each other. Plus Tucker. Sam was at her locker when the boys showed up.

"Oh no." Danny whispered.

"Dude, its okay." Tucker assured. He then walked to his locker that was next to Sam's also. So Sam is in the middle of the two boys.

"Hey Sam." Tucker said.

"Hi." Sam said softly.

"Sam, Danny thinks that you want to break up with him because he saw the ring, but no note. But I found the note but it fell into a puddle and its all ripped up." Tucker explained.

"Oh great." Sam complained. "Did he believe you when you explained about the note?"

"No he didn't." Tucker replied. "I tried to get him to believe me, but he won't listen."

"Well I got to get to class, thanks for the warning." Sam said as she closed her locker. She saw Danny standing there, waiting for her to leave. She sighed and went to her class. Danny then walked up to his locker and grabbed his books and closed his locker.

"What did she say?" Danny asked.

"Nothing. Just hi, and bye. And a 'how are you doing'. Normal talk." Tucker lied. The bell then rang.

"Let's go." Danny said as he dragged Tucker to their class.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Lunch finally came and I was super nervous. Danny thinks I want to break up with him. Is he mad at me? Does he want to talk? I don't know. But all I know that from beatings my Dad gave me, made me feel unconscious and made me feel sick. So I grabbed a salad, and sat at an empty lunch table. But somehow, I could hear Danny and Tucker's conversation.

"Dude, go talk to her." Tucker said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"'Cause you're misunderstanding!" Tucker almost yelled.

"Misunderstanding what?" Danny asked. "The fact that she wants to break up with me!"

"Yes! That's it! She loves you! She wouldn't just throw you away after one stupid fight!" Tucker argued. He's got a point.

"Well maybe she doesn't love me! Maybe she would just throw me away!" Danny argued back. Now I'm feeling dizzy.

"No she wouldn't! She loves you Danny! You know better!" Tucker said.

"Then explain the ring!" Danny said.

"There was a note that explained why she brought the ring back!" Tucker started to yell.

"What note? There was no note!" Danny then started to yell. People were starting to crowd. Danny and Tucker stood. So did I. I began to feel dizzy and sick.

"There was a note Danny! You got to believe me!" Tucker yelled.

"Why should I believe you?" Danny asked.

"Because I'm your best friend!" Tucker yelled.

"You don't have proof of the note! You just want us back together because you always wanted that. But here's the thing: NEVER GONNA HAPPEN AGAIN!" Danny yelled. I got mad.

"STOP!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me. Even Danny and Tucker. I then fell to the ground and became unconscious.

But the last thing I heard before I passed out was "SAM!" From Danny and Tucker. But after that, my world became black.

* * *

**Wow. Longer than I thought. XD Well what will happen? Will Danny and Sam finally talk? Will Danny figure out the bruises on her arms? Will Sam get over her depression? Find out in Chapter 9! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back from Basketball camp! I'm going on vacation on August 11****th****. Just so you know! ;) Well sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

All I hear is "Sam… Sam…. Wake up. Sammy.." I think its Danny. So I open my eyes and I found myself in the nurses office. I then see Danny looking at me with worried eyes.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Sam I-" Danny said but cut him off.

"Danny, don't apologize. Because you did nothing wrong." I said as I sat up.

"But the ring." Danny said.

"Yeah the ring and the note," I replied as Danny looked confused. I sighed. "I gave the ring back because it reminded me of my Grandma and if I want to get over my depression, I got to get her out of my mind and think straight." Danny sighed in relief.

"So we're not broken up?" Danny asked.

"No we are not. Or ever be. Because I love you." I replied as I sat up. Danny smiled at me and we leaned closer and closer until we were rudely interrupted by the nurse coming in.

"Okay. Mr. Fenton please get back to your class, and as for you Miss Manson, you will be going home." The nurse said.

"Wait, who's picking me up?" I asked. The nurse and Danny looked at me confused.

"Your father of course!" The nurse replied. I started to panic.

"Can I just walk home?" I asked.

"Why?" The nurse and Danny asked in unison.

"Because… Because…. I don't him to drive me home." I replied.

"Why?" Danny and the nurse asked in unison.

"Because I want to walk home." I replied once again.

"But you can't, you'll pass out." The nurse said.

"Watch me." I said as I walked out of the room. Danny followed me.

"Sam! Wait!" Danny yelled. I waited.

"What?" I asked as he stood in front of me.

"You can't do this Sam. I'll fly you home. Okay?" Danny suggested.

"No. Don't. I'm strong enough." I protested as I walked pass him. He then grabbed my arm.

"Sam…" Danny growled.

"I'll be alright, I promise." I promised him. He stared into my eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Alright. But be careful. I don't wanna lose you again." Danny said.

"I'll be fine." I said as I walked out of school. Walking to my home sweet home. Well that is if my Dad is home.

* * *

**Later that day (at night)**

**Normal POV**

Danny was walking up a familiar hill with his hands in his pocket. When he reached the top, he found Sam sitting and looking up at the stars. Danny then sat down next to her. They were in the same spots when the first time Danny and Sam came up there and missed the ceremony.

"Hey." Danny said.

"Hey." Sam said back.

"Whatcha' doing?" Danny asked.

"Just looking at the stars." Sam replied. Danny then noticed bruises on her arm.

"Sam? How did you get those bruises?" Danny asked as he pointed to her arm. Sam then panic.

"Oh. Uh, what bruises? What are you talking about? There's no bruises! Is it getting dark? Oh look at the time I should go!" Sam panicked. She was about to stand up but Danny held her down.

"Sam, answer my question. Who did this to you?" Danny asked in an angry and worried voice. He wanted to kill the person who did this to her. But also wanted to help her. Besides, he was her boyfriend.

"Um, can we forget about this? Its not a big deal." Sam insisted.

"Sam, this is a major deal! Someone's beating you up and you're not telling me!" Danny said. "Who did this to you?"

"My…. My Dad." Sam answered. Danny wide-eyed. He was in shock. He then stood up. His angry face facing the direction of Sam's house. "Danny…" She said as she stood up with him. Putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He's going to pay…" Danny growled.

"No Danny. Don't hurt him. I deserve this treatment. If I didn't, then this wouldn't have happened." Sam said. Danny then turned his head to her.

"Really Sam? You think you deserve this? Well you're wrong. You don't deserve this. Know why? Because you're a loving, caring, unique person. You care about nature. You think different is good. Different is unique. And I love you for that. You're the most beautiful person I ever laid eyes on. You stand up for yourself. You don't care about anybody else thinks. You don't wanna be anybody else. You just want to be you. And that's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you. So you don't deserve this. You'll never deserve this. EVER!" Danny explained as he grabbed Sam by the waist and kissed her. They had fireworks blasting in the air in the background. They broke apart and leaned their foreheads on each others.

"I love you too. So much!" Sam said as tears rolled down her cheek. Danny then smiled and wiped her tear away with his thumb. But the smile faded when he remembered that Sam's Dad had beaten her.

"I'll be back." He said as he transformed into Danny Phantom.

"Danny wait!" Sam yelled but it was too late. He was already gone.

* * *

**(A/N: I was about to stop here but you been such great fans, I'll continue! I love you all!)**

* * *

Danny flew as fast as he could to the Manson's Mansion. Sam's father was gonna pay. How dare he hurt Sam like that! She doesn't deserve this! Last time he saw her happy was two weeks ago! He missed her smile. He missed her laugh. He finally reached the Mansion and flew inside. He found Jeremy watching TV with a beer in his hand. Jeremy then saw Danny.

"Mr. Fenton. Sam's…. not here." He said sounding drunk.

"I didn't come for her. I came for you." Danny said coldly.

"Me?… W-Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Because of what you did to Sam. She doesn't deserve that treatment. Especially from her father." Danny replied as he narrowed his eyes.

"Who told you?" Jeremy asked getting mad.

"No one. I found out by myself." Danny lied. He was not bringing Sam into this. If he did, Jeremy probably would kill her.

"Oh so what are you gonna do? Hit me, punch me, beat the crud out of me? I thought you were a hero." Jeremy mocked.

"Well, if someone is getting hurt by someone or something, its my job to protect them. Ghost or human." Danny replied getting face to face with him.

"Well you can't hit a citizen now can't you?" Jeremy said.

"But the fact is, you're not a citizen. You're a criminal." Danny said as he punched him in the face.

"Ah, is that so? Well what happens if this ends on TV? Hmm? Who would believe you?" Jeremy asked. Danny stood still. Just then Sam busted in the door.

"Me. I would." Sam replied. "And they're believe me because I'm the one that you abused." Jeremy narrowed his eyes.

"You, young lady stay out of this!" Jeremy said.

"No." Sam said.

"What was that?" Jeremy asked angrily.

"NO!" Sam yelled. Jeremy then started to run and attack her but Danny flew in front of her and kicked Jeremy to the wall. Jeremy was then knocked out.

"Sam, call 911. Tell them that he abused you and come here immediately. I'll keep him unconscious." Danny ordered and Sam nodded. But when Danny got to Jeremy, Jeremy's eyes opened and when Danny wasn't looking, he threw a lamp that was next to him at Danny's head and Danny then fell unconscious.

* * *

**Uh-oh. What will happen to Sam now that Danny can't help her? Will the police arrest Jeremy in time? Or will it be too late? Find out in Chapter 10! :D**


	10. Over Depression yet?

**Hey! I updated faster! Now for your favorite story to continue! I love you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sam just finished calling the police when she found Danny on the floor.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed. She ran to him and kneeled to the ground.

"Danny, wake up! Please wake up!" Sam yelled trying to shake him awake. But it was no use, he was deeply knocked out. Jeremy got to his feet.

"Samantha. Its no use. Now come over here so I'll beat you the death!" Jeremy ordered.

"Know what? No. You are not my father so you don't tell me what to do." Sam protested as she stood up.

"What do you mean about that? I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU DO WHAT I SAY!" Jeremy screamed.

"No." Sam said as she took a step backward.

What was that?" Jeremy asked in anger.

"I. SAID. NO!" Sam screamed as she ran up to him and kicked him with her heavy combat boot. Jeremy held his stomach and punched Sam in the face.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Jeremy yelled as he kicked Sam, who was on the ground.

"Why should I?" Sam asked as she tripped Jeremy, and he fell to the ground next to her. "Your not my father. Not anymore." Sam then stood up and kicked Jeremy as hard as she could. But Jeremy didn't give up.

"Oh, you think you're gonna beat me, eh? You think a little selfish girl will defeat a strong adult like me?" Jeremy asked. "Well one thing for sure, that's not gonna happen." Jeremy stood up and punched Sam in the stomach and face. He then kicked her to a wall and Sam looked all bloody and bruised.

"I will." Sam said as she coughed out blood. "I will defeat you. 'Cause the cops will be here any minute." Jeremy narrowed his eyes. He grabbed a knife from his pocket. He aimed it at Sam.

"Say goodbye, sweetheart." Jeremy said as the knife got close to Sam's stomach. Sam was screaming hoping if the cops or Danny could save her.

* * *

Danny woke up to a scream. He knew that scream from anywhere.

"Sam." Danny whispered. He slowly got up and transformed to Danny Phantom. He didn't see Sam or Jeremy.

"Where are they?" Danny asked himself. He then heard another scream. He then flew to the scream. Once he could hear the scream clearly, he saw a painful image. He saw Jeremy taking in for a second stab. But before he could, Danny took it out of his hands.

"YOU!" Jeremy growled as he turned around to see Danny. "GIVE THAT BACK SO I CAN KILL HER!" Danny's face was boiling with anger.

"DON'T YOU _EVER _TRY TO KILL HER! UNDERSTAND?" Danny screamed as he kicked Jeremy across the room. He flew there and started punching him. "YOU NEVER STAB YOUR DAUGHTER AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR? OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Danny finished as he stopped punching him. Jeremy was surely knocked out. Danny was so angry that his eyes were red. He then saw Sam and his face softened and the red eyes turned back to neon green. He flew over to her and transformed back to his human self.

"Sam? Sammy wake up. Please." Danny said as a tear formed in his eye. "You don't deserve this. This is unfair. Sammy please wake up! I can't lose you. I can't lose you. I love you. I _need _you! SAMANTHA WAKE UP!" Danny's voice rose up. Just then cops busted through the door.

"Where is he?" One Cop asked.

"Over there." Danny replied as he pointed to Jeremy who was still unconscious.

"What happened?" Another cop asked.

"He stabbed her," Danny said as he pointed to Sam who was next to him unconscious. "And I sort of lost control and beat him up."

"Oh. Is she your girlfriend?" The cop asked. Danny nodded. "Oh. Then I understand." Just then people from an ambulance came in.

"Is she injured?" One ambulance guy asked. Danny nodded and the people from the ambulance put Sam on bed and went out the door. The police arrested the now conscious Jeremy.

"You will pay for this punk! You will pay!" Jeremy said as the police took him away. Danny then got a phone call from his parents and answered it.

"Hello?" Danny asked.

"Danny! Are you okay? We're watching the news and see you on TV! What happened?" Maddie asked.

"Mom, I'm fine. Its Sam you should worry about. Meet me and the hospital and I'll explain everything." He told his Mom and hung up. He transformed into Danny Phantom and flew to the hospital.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I wake up in a bed. But its not mine. I look around and noticed I was in the hospital. I then see Danny look at me.

"Sam, you're awake!" Danny said as he crushed me into a hug.

"Okay, Okay…. Can't…. breathe…" I said during gasps. Danny then pulled away.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Its okay." I said. "So what happened?"

"Well I beat the crud out of Jeremy when I found out he was _stabbing _you. When I was finished you were knocked out but thank goodness the cops came and took him away. So the ambulance took you in the hospital and you have a broken arm." Danny explained and he pointed to my left arm that was in a cast. I sighed.

"Well, at least he's in jail." I said.

"And you're okay." Danny added. I smiled. Wow, I haven't smiled in a VERY long time. Danny smiled back.

"I see a smile. Over depression yet?" Danny asked as he scooted the chair closer.

"Hmm. I think so." I replied with a smile. I guess I am. Grandma would want me to be happy. And its time to move on. I'll be with her someday. But in the meantime, I will just live my life while it lasts. Then a thought came into me.

"Wait, where will I live? My Mom's in Florida, _Jeremy _is in jail, and you know. So where would I live?" I asked Danny.

"With me." Danny replied with no hesitation.

"Really? Do your parents agree to this?" I asked.

"Yep. Last night I talked to them and explained everything. They love you and couldn't believe their ears. So they decided you should come and live with us until you go to college and find an apartment to stay in." Danny explained. _I _couldn't believe my ears. They really wanted me to live with them? I was too shocked to speak.

But Danny spoke for me. "I think that is a yes. And considering that we're together, my parents aren't adopting you. You're gonna sleep in the guest bedroom that is across from Jazz's room." Danny said. I had tears of joy in my eyes. I then hugged Danny.

"Thank you so much!" I kept saying. Danny kissed my forehead. I couldn't believe this. I'm finally happy. I have a new family and a new home. And I still keep my loving boyfriend, Danny. I'm finally _not _broken inside anymore.

* * *

**Awwww! Well I'm gonna do a Epilogue next chapter so stay tuned! Love you all! : )**


	11. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! This is the last chapter! I know, I'm sad too. But stay tuned for more new stories from me! Well enjoy! Love you all! :D**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Wow, I am finally happy. I _never _felt this happy in my entire life. Since I got out of the hospital, I've been living with the Fentons. And nothing could get better than this.

I got off of my _new _bed, took a shower, got dressed, and went into Danny's room. He was still sleeping. So I walked over to him and screamed,

"GHOST!" I screamed in his ear. He instantly woke up, fell out of his bed and got into fighting mode.

"Where? Where is the ghost?" He asked looking everywhere around him. I then started to laugh.

"You should've seen your face!" I said laughing hard. Danny just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You know, someday there will be a ghost and I won't believe you." Danny said.

"Oh really?" I asked playfully. "You would just ignore my screams for help?"

"Point taken." Danny replied.

"Well get dressed and come downstairs. We have to go to school." I said as I went to the door and shut it behind me to give him privacy. I then went downstairs to start my first happy day in weeks.

* * *

After me and Danny said our goodbyes to the family, Tucker was there waiting for us.

"So Sam, how is _living _with Danny?" Tucker asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes.

"Knock it off, Tucker." Me and Danny said in unison. Danny then turned into his ghost self, grabbed Tucker and I, and we flew off to school.

* * *

When we got there, I got sad looks from everyone. Apparently they watched the news and heard that I was being abused by my drunk father. They also heard that he almost killed me to death and I went to the hospital for it. I ignored the looks and went to my locker. There were cards everywhere on my locker.

"_Feel better Sam!" _They said or _"I'm sorry you went through this." _But the one that really surprised me, was the one from Paulina.

"_Sam, I'm really sorry. That I bullied you, said mean things to you and your friends, and taking it too far I said weeks ago. The only reason I was mean to you was because I was jealous of you. Sam, you are a beautiful girl and you deserve to have friends and a family that loves you. What I saw on the news the other night, I couldn't believe my ears or what I was seeing. You don't deserve this. I should be the one to deserve this kind of treatment from my father. You should've never been abused. I hope everything turns out great. Like a story with an happy ending. I'm really sorry. Feel better Sam!_

_Love,_

_~Paulina~"_

I never expected that from her. Maybe she's not so bad after all.

* * *

During the day, people kept looking at me with those sad eyes. So at lunch, that's when Paulina appeared.

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you," Paulina asked. I nodded. "In private?" I then stood up and walked with Paulina in the cafeteria's back corner.

"Look Sam, I'm really sorry. I-" I then cut Paulina off.

"I know. I got your note. Its okay. I never knew you were jealous of me. But you could've told me. Like if I was so pretty, I wonder why you didn't just ditch the A-list and hung around with us. Because believe me, Danny and Tucker are the greatest friends you could ever have. The A-list only likes people if they're rich, cool, not a nerd, or not wimpy. You're only in the A-list because of your looks. The reason I'm friends with Danny and Tucker is because they accept me for who I am. Not for what I have. Wear, or look. They'll accept me no matter what." I explain as I smiled at the end.

"I guess you're right. But I really am sorry." Paulina apologized.

"Its cool." I replied and we went in different directions. I sat back down with Danny and Tucker and enjoyed the rest of the day.

* * *

So life is really good. I get to live with my boyfriend, Danny and his parents. No one bullies me in school anymore. I get to visit my mom in the summer. Life is good. So one night, me and Danny were sitting on Danny's roof watching the stars.

"it's a beautiful night." I said.

"Yeah. So Sam, wanna take that ride again? See where the future takes us?" Danny asked as he stood up and transformed into Danny Phantom.

I smirked. "Why not?" I replied as I stood up also. He then kissed me of the lips. Every kiss will ALWAYS feel like our first. He then picked me up in bridal style and we flew off. Flying to the bright moon, hoping our future would be a good one.

_-THE END-_

* * *

**Did you like it? Well I would like to give a shout out to the people who reviewed and supporting me through out this story! They made me proud to make this story:**

**Oak Leaf Ninga**

**DannySamLover20**

**Sperry426**

**BrittneyLuvsChrist**

**Teameida Creator**

**Lupsss**

**DizzlyPuzzled **

**ChristinCC**

**FictionDreamer3000**

**JasmineLief**

**Raddaraddaradda2**

**Thank you so much to you guys! And thank you all for reading! Love you!**

**~SamXDanny :)**


End file.
